


The Sights of Oikawa Tooru

by inanimeland



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:36:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inanimeland/pseuds/inanimeland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Heh, seriously Oikawa. You sure cry ugly don’t you?”</em>
  <br/>
  <em>“Happy Birthday.”</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sights of Oikawa Tooru

**Author's Note:**

> It's still 7/20 where I am and I barely made it, but this is my tribute to Oikawa's Birthday! This fic is actually based on this [fan art](https://twitter.com/sp_bos/status/622917686821978112/photo/1/) by [@sp_bos](https://twitter.com/sp_bos/media/)

**12:00AM**

**_Bzzz Bzzz_ **

Oikawa’s phone vibrated prompting him to check who it was. The light was blinding but it was worth the partial blindness when Oikawa read the message that arrived.

_From: Makki_

_> Happy Birthday Oikawa!_

Not even a minute later his phone started to vibrate in his hand.

_From: Mattsun_

_> Welcome to the hell known as adult hood Oikawa. Happy birthday (;”_

Before he could even reply, his phone received another message followed by another. Oikawa scrolled through the names and endless list of messages that kept appearing and was happy to see that his phone was being spammed by all of his friends and teammates. He kept scrolling looking for a name in particular and felt a partial jolt of sadness when the one person he was looking forward to most hadn’t sent anything to him. Sighing, Oikawa put a smile on his face, not like anyone could see him, and slowly replied to each message, making sure that his thankfulness was expressed properly.

**7:45AM**

Iwaizumi greeted Oikawa’s mother as he was let into the house. He made his way up to Oikawa’s room and wasn’t shocked when he saw the tall brunet still bundled in his blankets drooling and mumbling something about UFO’s and aliens. This however made the day start just the way Iwaizumi planned. He went towards the brunet and slowly raised the camera that hung around his neck before leaning in and taking a photo. Once the shudder released, Oikawa stirred and Iwaizumi immediately backed away watching the boy slowly rise and take into account the fact that his best friend was standing in his room.

“…Iwa-chan?” Oikawa yawned and rubbed his eyes, “what are you doing here?”

“I think the better question is what is wrong with that bird’s nest on your head?” Iwaizumi snickered which provoked Oikawa to throw the closest pillow he had at Iwaizumi’s head. Iwaizumi caught it and smirked at Oikawa who looked like he had used any energy he had to throw that pillow.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa started to whine, “there is no way that you can expect me to be the epitome of perfection on a Monday at …7:58 in the morning!” He pulled the blankets above his head again and fell back onto the bed.

“Oi Crappy Oikawa, hurry up and get up or I’m going to leave without you.” Iwaizumi grumbled and threw the pillow he caught back at its owner. This merited Oikawa’s attention though as he slowly peeked from under the covers to stare at Iwaizumi.

“…I’m tired. I don’t want to go to school,” Oikawa continued with his whine, “anyways today is-”

“Ah, the break starts next week!” Iwaizumi exclaimed and interrupted whatever Oikawa was trying to say. “Now hurry up and get up.”

“So pushy, Iwa-chan.” Oikawa mumbled and threw the covers off of himself. He got up and stretched, pulling up his shirt. “Like the view?” Oikawa turned and teased Iwaizumi who looked like he was fumbling with the camera that hung around his neck.

 “Keep that up and I’ll leave before you’re even out of the bathroom.” Iwaizumi plopped down on the floor and began looking through his phone. Oikawa then sauntered to the bathroom and began his morning ritual, humming some song and starting the water to wash his face. Iwaizumi got up from his spot and peeked into the bathroom, noticing that Oikawa had his eyes closed, he quickly brought up his camera and took another picture.

“So you did miss me already,” Oikawa was grinning and looked to the doorway, just barely missing the camera pointing at him.

“…like hell I did,” Iwaizumi secretly sighed at his timing, “we’ll be late if you don’t get a move on it.”

“I got it~” Oikawa dried his face and began to walk towards his room once more. “Anyways Iwa-chan, did you notice anything special?”

“…about? Actually, let’s have this conversation on our way to school. I’ll wait for you in the living room.” Iwaizumi said and brushed past Oikawa. _Got to avoid this topic somehow,_ Iwaizumi thought and gripped the neck strap of his camera.

 _He just avoided me, right?_ Oikawa queried to himself while he got dressed. _Does he truly not remember what today is?_ He finished and headed towards the living room, putting out his best smile. When he arrived he saw that Iwaizumi was fiddling with his phone again, but once Iwaizumi noticed Oikawa, he snapped it shut and put it in his pocket.

“Are you finally ready to go?” Iwaizumi called over his shoulder as he got up.

“It takes time to look good as I do!” wailed and grabbed Iwaizumi’s arm to pull him out of the house. “Let’s go now!”

It was a relatively short journey to the school and Oikawa avoided trying to continue the topic from earlier or bringing up the fact it was his birthday. Iwaizumi seemed occupied with his phone, but he also stopped to take random photos of places they passed and captured some shots of Oikawa when he wasn’t looking. Oikawa had finally relaxed and let the conversation from earlier float to the back of his mind. His moment of relaxation quickly ended once he got to school however because he got separated from Iwaizumi the minute they set foot on campus because of the horde of girls, Aobajousai or not, that flocked to give Oikawa cards and sweets. Iwaizumi didn’t seem to mind much, only waving and mouthing to Oikawa that he would see him later. The sound of all the girl’s chatter was overwhelming, especially when they were fighting over who would give him their gift first, and Oikawa was relieved to hear the warning bell ring, which helped disburse all of the students that were practically throwing their gifts at him.

“Yo,” Hanamaki said and watched the slightly disgruntled Oikawa walk into their classroom.  “Had a rough morning?”

“Of course not,” Oikawa regained his smile and energy, noticing a familiar object hanging around Hanamaki’s neck. “…Isn’t that Iwa-chan’s camera?”

“Oh, the teacher’s here. I’ll talk to you later!” Hanamaki waved him off and took his seat in the back left corner while Oikawa took his seat in the middle of the middle row. _Now Makki is being weird, and that was definitely the camera that Iwa-chan had.”_ Oikawa pondered, only half listening to the lecture that was going on. Giving up on thinking about what was going on between Makki and Iwaizumi, Oikawa put his head down and went to sleep.

“…kawa…Oikawa…Oikawa wake up.” Oikawa heard a voice calling out to him and lifted his head to see Matsukawa looking down at him. “Mattsun, what are doing in my class?”

“I was just passing by and I saw you sleeping the day away. By the way, its almost the end of the lunch break right now.” Mastukawa responded and began placing Milk Bread on the desk. “For you, I ended up buying to many.”

 _Mattsun doesn’t even like milk bread,_ Oikawa chuckled to himself, _just passing by my butt._ “Thank you for the food!” Oikawa grinned one of his genuine smiles and saw a camera out of the corner of his eye. When he turned to see Hanamaki now by his side though the camera was still just casually swaying from his neck and seemed to be off, _maybe I’m imagining things?_ “Where is Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked and watched as Hanamaki and Matsukawa looked at each other before answering.

“The teacher needed him for something…?” Matsukawa replied with a statement that sounded more like a question. Now Oikawa was starting to worry. Not only had Iwa-chan been seemingly ignoring what the day was, but now he was even avoiding Oikawa.

“Ah, is that so?” Oikawa peered at the two, wondering what it was that was going on that pushed them to lie to him.

Matsukawa only shrugged his shoulders and Hanamaki lifted the camera and began taking pictures of the classroom. Not to long later, Matsukawa went back to his class Hanamaki resumed his seat in the back.

“By the way,” Oikawa’s sensei had stopped the lecture, “I’m sure you are aware of this but because your home room teacher is on maternity leave, you will proceed the rest of the week with a self-study homeroom period. That is all for today.” The teacher packed up and walked towards the door. In that moment, Oikawa’s phone rang and showed he had a message.

_From: Iwa-chan (;_

_> I’m not feeling to well. Do you mind coming to the infirmary?_

Oikawa was stunned for a minute by the message, because wasn’t Iwa-chan avoiding him? Or maybe the teacher actually did need his help during lunch, and the conversation that morning really did just have bad timing?

_To: Iwa-chan (;_

_> Of course Iwa-chan~ My presence will cheer you right up! V(=^_ _･_ _ω_ _･_ _^=)v_

Quickly, Oikawa packed his stuff and mouthed the word Iwa-chan to Hanamaki before receiving an okay sign. He barreled through the door and halls until he made it to the infirmary and saw Iwaizumi sitting on one of the beds texting. The texting really shouldn’t have bothered him, except Iwa-chan was looking more at his phone today then he had in his whole life. Finally giving up on wondering who Iwaizumi was texting, Oikawa walked up to him and asked.

“Why are you so engrossed in your phone today?” Oikawa leaned down and briefly saw the name Matsukawa Issei on the screen before Iwaizumi closed it.

“No reason.” Iwaizumi answered.

“Do you really feel sick, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked because for feeling sick Iwaizumi looked as healthy as a horse.

“No, I just wanted you to come here while I skipped class, luckily the infirmary teacher had to step out for a while.” Iwaizumi said and checked his phone again.

“Why is that?” Oikawa questioned, confused about the whole situation.

“You’ll see. Now come sit here,” Iwaizumi patted the bedside next to him, “you’re tired right? I heard you were knocked out all the way from 3rd period towards the end of lunch.”

“How did you know that?” Oikawa asked as he took his seat and leaned his head on Iwaizumi’s shoulder. Much to his shock, instead of pushing his head off or saying anything, Iwaizumi actually raised his hand and started to mess with Oikawa’s locks.

“Hanamaki texted me wondering if you had died or something…” Iwaizumi grumbled and time just slowly passed like this. Iwaizumi running his hand through Oikawa’s hair, Oikawa’s even breathing while resting on Iwaizumi’s shoulder, the two of them listening to the sounds of the school until Iwaizumi’s phone started ringing, interrupting Oikawa’s in-between of awake and sleep. “Time to go.” Iwaizumi immediately said and helped prop Oikawa up the minute he read whatever his phone said.

“What?”

“Hurry.” Iwaizumi started to drag Oikawa out of the infirmary and towards Oikawa’s classroom. “Wait here,” Iwaizumi finally stopped and spun Oikawa around to face away from the door, “don’t come in until I say so.”

“Wait, Iwa-chan!” Oikawa exclaimed but was cut off by the sound of the door closing. Behind it, he could hear people shuffling left and right and a soft mumbling of voices that must’ve been conscious of his presence on the other side of the door.

“Now!” Oikawa heard Iwaizumi yell and he opened the door to… to a sight he’d never thought he’d see.

“Surprise!” A cheer was shouted and party poppers banged out in front of his. The room was littered with volleyball shaped confetti and balloons in the shape of alien heads. Oikawa turned to look for Iwaizumi and was greeted by a blackboard chalked with color. Volleyballs made of blue, yellow, and white covered the bottom left side of the board and the date 7/20 in beige was on the right corner. Above it was a flower and writing, presumably by his classmates, was everywhere and in the middle of the board was a bright yellow crown drawn on. A cake with the numbers 1 & 9, separated by a volleyball, laid on a blue box that was sitting on the teachers podium. Next to the board was Matsukawa, Hanamaki, and Iwaizumi each holding gift wrapped boxes and bags.

“Go on up there, Oikawa.” A girl from his class shoved him forward a bit. He looked over his shoulder to see who it was, but was distracted by the sight of the camera that Iwa-chan, Makki, and now this girl had.

“Oi, Oikawa!” Iwaizumi called out before Oikawa could ask about the camera. “Let’s take a picture.”

“Huh?” Oikawa replied dumbly before Hanamaki appeared on his right and pulled him towards the board and cake. Matsukawa also popped up behind him, leaving his left open for Iwaizumi to stand in. “What’s going on, Iwa-chan?” Oikawa asked, still confused about the whole situation.

“You don’t get it? Here lean down a bit,” Oikawa did as he was told and Iwaizumi leaned up his breath tickling Oikawa. “Happy Birthday Tooru,” Iwaizumi whispered into Oikawa’s ear.

Ah, suddenly everything clicked. “Smile,” the girl with the camera said and Oikawa grinned. Not one of his normal smiles or his casual smiles that he’d make for a picture, but a genuine and toothy grin. He raised his arms and let out peace signs and for some reason, even though he was smiling and had the more euphoric feeling he had ever had in a long time, Oikawa felt like crying.

**_Click_ **

After the picture had been taken, the girl ran up to Iwaizumi and handed him the camera. Oikawa was busy blowing out the candles of his cake and thanking the people who were now presenting him with gifts. The bell signaling the end of school rang and people started to clean up the confetti and balloons, waiting to erase the blackboard.

“Iwa-chan~” Oikawa practically pranced to Iwaizumi and stopped right in front of him, “where’s my gift from you?” Oikawa teased and looked at him with the smile that’s been stuck on his face ever since he realized what was happening.

“How shameless of you,” Iwaizumi smirked, “and here I planned all of this for you and you utter no words of thank, Crappy Oikawa.”

“I know,” Oikawa deadpanned, “Makki and Mattsun told me that you’d been planning this since you found out last week that our teacher would go on maternity leave. They also told me how you ran around all weekend making sure you had everything and how you stayed in constant contact with my classmates all day. Iwa-chan, Thank y-” Oikawa had been cut off by Iwaizumi bringing his hand up.

“…but this isn’t all,” he said and took the camera off of his neck, “this is also for you.”

“This camera?”

“Before you question it, look at all the pictures.”

And Oikawa did. The very first picture of many had been him tangled in his bed, drool coming from his mouth. The next picture had been a him while he was stretching, the next was him while he was washing his face. The pictures kept going on, each of them capturing different angles and expressions, while some of them portrayed different scenery that they always walked by. The next majority of pictures came from behind, Oikawa sitting at his desk twirling his pencil or leaning back in his chair. The next one was of him putting his head down, and after that it was a panoramic shot of what anyone would see if that sat at Oikawa’s desk. The pictures following were of him talking, and soon a suspicion that Oikawa had was cleared. It was a picture of him turned towards Matsukawa, a giant smile plastered on his face as his hands gripped a Milk Bread. The following pictures were of the people in the class, each holding a handmade sign saying variations of ‘Happy Birthday Oikawa’ on it, and after came pictures of the classroom preparing the classroom for Oikawa’s arrival followed by pictures of Oikawa’s arrival. He finally made it to the last picture. Iwaizumi’s eyes were closed but his hand was placed on Oikawa’s head, Matsukawa was smirking in the back and one of his fingers could be seen right about Oikawa’s head, Hanamaki was leaning towards the right and had a peace sign next to Oikawa’s face, and Oikawa was smiling so hard that his eyes were close and his cheeks were tinted, hands outstretched into double peace signs and the chalked on crown seemed as though it was going to fall on his head. Suddenly, something warm was rolling down Oikawa’s face.

“I wanted to show you how I saw you, and how I saw the scenery when I was with you. I also wanted you to see how you looked in class, and I wanted to see what you see.” Iwaizumi paused for a minute to look at Oikawa. “Ah, let me see this for a second.” Iwaizumi said and grabbed the camera, “Look Oikawa” he called out and stood next to him reaching his arm out and snapping the picture. “Heh, seriously Oikawa. You sure cry ugly don’t you?” Iwaizumi handed the camera back. “Happy Birthday.”

The last picture that ever went on that camera was a photo of Iwaizumi and Oikawa. Iwaizumi was smiling and holding Oikawa close while Oikawa cried. After looking hard, Oikawa had a small smile tugging at his lips, maybe the most honest one he had ever had before. And the picture was proof. Oikawa did cry ugly, but he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr at [azure-sekai](http://azure-sekai.tumblr.com/)


End file.
